The Compromise
by Omigesh
Summary: "I'm not joining your stupid group!" "It's too bad that you don't have a choice." "Pfft, yeah I do!" "Says who?" "I can easily walk out! The door is not even one meter away from me!" "Kisame, Kakuzu." "You just had to call the big buff guys, didn't ya?" NOT A MARY-SUE ! I PROMISE ! Warning: Two OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is definitely not my first story, but one I wrote a few days back. I got some feedback from a few of my friends and they said I should give it a try… So yeah… Please read and review !**

**The Compromise**

**Chapter One:**

"I'm not joining your stupid group!"

"It's too bad that you don't have a choice."

"Pfft, yeah I do!"

"Says who?"

"I can easily walk out! The door is not even one meter away from me!"

"Kisame, Kakuzu."

"You just had to call the big buff guys, didn't ya?"

Don't understand the situation that's happening? Well let me help you out here with a flashback!

•Flashback•

"Stupid bastard," I grumbled as I rushed to finish my math homework. "What's the deal with her and always assigning me extra homework pages?"

I placed my pencil in my mouth and began to chew the eraser. It was quite the habit I had when I was thinking or frustrated. I pondered the math equation and grinned when I solved it. "EUREKA!" I shouted and threw my hands up in the air.

"Oh shit nuzzles." I said and watched as my random papers that I had no clue why I had and my math textbook fall to the ground. "Why does everything bad happen to me?"

'Your fault for screaming eureka for something so stupid and uncalled for,' I heard my inner say. I glared at nothing.

"Shut up... It was something I was happy about..." I sulked.

'I sometimes forget that you're the only person who gets happy when they solve every math problem... I bet you secretly enjoy the extra math homework.' My inner said with a snicker.

"As if! The stupid bitch keeps giving me the extra shit cause she thinks I have no life outside of school," I grumbled and picked the rest of my papers up.

My inner laughed at me and I frowned. 'You don't! All you do is go straight home, do all of your homework, eat and go play dating stimulation games.'

I gasped. "I-I certainly do not!" I shouted at my inner.

'You oughta hush up. You're already weird enough, what if someone caught you talking to yourself?' My inner questioned me. I nodded, trying my best to ignore the insult she threw at me.

I stood up halfway before being pummeled right onto the ground along with all my papers and my lone textbook. "FUCKING SHIT!" I shouted and made a swift move with my leg to drop kick whoever knocked me on the ground and I succeeded.

"Everyday, I get knocked over by some fucking shit head who has no decent manners to watch where he's going! And even if the dipshit did knock me down, they don't have any damn manners to apologize and pick my person and or my fucking shit up! Well not this time, asshole! Pick. My. Fucking. Shit. Up. NOW!"

And that's how you would respond when you're fed up with the constant bullying of the stupid human race. Why can't I just get homeschooled for Pete's sake?! It's much safer!

Once I was through rambling, I took notice to who I just dropped kick. And no, I didn't obey the clichéd rules as when you notice who you did your bad deed to, you change your attitude. That's not me at all. Matter of fact, it just made me angrier.

I glared as I saw the older tan teen lying on the ground, narrowing his cerulean eyes at me. His blonde hair was sprawled on the floor, out of its usual ponytail.

My glare intensified. "Well? Get your lazy ass up and pick my shit up." I said and pointed towards my scattered papers and lone textbook.

He quickly stood and came up to me and grabbed my collar and lifted me in the air, just so we could meet green eye to blue eye. As much as I wanted to back down now, seeing how strong he is cause his appearance wasn't helping out much, I didn't want to seem weak. I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't afraid... Much.

His stare was suffocating me. No, not him jacking me up. His stare.

What threw me off is that he chuckled and set me down back on the ground. Without a word, he picked up all my stuff neatly and handed it to me. I wanted to retort, but instead I just rose my eyebrow up.

"You're definitely not the first one to drop kick me, or to throw a tantrum at me, un," the popular blonde said. He bent down to grab his hair tie, "but you definitely are the first to keep up with your tone."

'First and last time you're ever gonna be complimented from a popular guy; take the time to consume this moment.' My inner, known as Waruhime teased.

"And for that, I'm going to have to take you to our leader, un."

"... Eh?"

•Flashback Over•

"I'm not joining your stupid group!"

"It's too bad that you don't have a choice."

"Pfft, yeah I do!"

"Says who?"

"I can easily walk out! The door is not even one meter away from me!"

"Kisame, Kakuzu."

"You just had to call the big buff guys, didn't ya?" I glared at the ginger in front of me. "WHY CAN'T I JUST LEAVE?!" I shouted at him.

"Cause you are now apart of us and I haven't gave you your badge." The ginger spoke. He was one of the popular people as well. Actually, he was one of the main popular kids. Everyone gave him the most respect, even some of the teachers! Though, girls were to afraid to approach him because of his so called angel beside him.

Yeah, she's no angel. I was once in the bathroom with three other unnamed girls. That were being such wimps for the said ginger I'm standing in front of now. It so happened to be that Konan just came out of the stall and heard everything they planned to do.

Me, being the most action craved person, I was happy that Konan threatened the girls about her leader and gave one girl a deep paper cut just because she said said leader was hot.

Yep. No angel at all.

I examined the current people in the room. They all were wearing similar badges on their white button down shirts, as required by the school. I frowned. "I don't want those crummy badges."

"Why not?" The leader asked me.

"Why should I wear them?" I countered.

"Cause you're apart of us now. You're bold and brave; that's what it takes to be one of the members of the Akatsuki." Leader said and I frowned.

"First, I know one kid who's all rainbows and sunshine and he's ahead of bold and brave. A fucking daredevil! Secondly, I never asked to become one of you; I like being different... I like being me."

"Being you is lame." I glared towards a certain silvered haired weirdo. He looked similar to an albino. I could already tell that he's gonna be one hell of a prick.

"Another thing, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO JOIN A GROUP WITH A BUNCH OF JACKASSES?!" I shouted at the leader. No emotions played on his face.

"How about we make a compromise?" His so called angel said. I stared at Konan for a bit. Oh, she looked angelic. But behind those nice features was a fucking devil's spawn, ready to come out at any given moment.

"What is this compromise?" I asked Konan with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the taunts coming from the silver headed douche behind me.

"You hang with the Akatsuki for one semester," she began, "if you seem to enjoy it, you take the badge and become loved by every person in the school. If not," she leaned back, "continue the loser you are today; don't call our help when you're being dumped into a trash can."

I blushed. Being bad talked about right in front of me wasn't something foreign to me. But it coming from her sound so different from the rest of the assholes in the school. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't need this," I scoffed.

"Yeah, you do. Quit being a bitch and accept the fucking compromise." Douch bag said.

"Hidan, shut up," the tan guy said, "I already have to deal with you in every damn class."

"Oh shut up, asshole." Douche bag here didn't say another word since tan guy over there uttered something. I smirked. It's what he deserves.

"I'll do the damn compromise." I said. "Only for the semester, right."

'Better know what you're getting yourself into...' Waruhime said.

"It was in the deal," Konan said. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: On the last chapter, I only got two reviews. Eh, it's better than none! I'm not a beggar… most times I'm not ^_^ ! So yeah, people who have read this story, please review! Even if it's not good, I accept criticism! c; So yeah… Review! Enjoy this chapter; I had to revise it a lot…**

Chapter 2:

It's only been a few weeks since my compromise with the Akatsuki. Within that small time, I've gotten to know all the members names and personalities. And my favorite so far would have to be Zetsu.

I have always been the weirdo. So I was keen for weird things. Zetsu's appearance just intrigued me— 'Quit using big words,' Waruhime interrupted but I continued— so much. One half of his face was black and the other was white.

His personality is what got me. Turns out the darker half isn't friendly like the white half. The darker half acted as he never wanted to be around the group and laughed when others were miserable. The white half was much more friendlier and nice and kind. But I liked Zetsu as a whole.

My least favorite would have to be Tobi. Who could be that happy all the damn time? I mean... There's Naruto who's always enthusiastic, but Tobi? Tobi is really just over doing it. Especially when he talks in third person. His cuteness drives me nuts... Makes me wanna punch him.

I was walking through the cafeteria and decided to sit at the table I always been sitting at since junior high. Nobody ever came to sit there but me. Sometimes when the cafeteria was over crowed, their last resort was my table. But still, nobody ever came to sit here.

I set my tray down in front me only to stare at the brown milk carton with the over expired expiration date. I picked at the broccoli that was on my plate and didn't even glance at the sandwich I had in the larger portion.

'Does someone need a friend?' I heard Waruhime tease in my head. I began to narrow my eyes ahead of me. 'If only there was someway I could take over your body... You'd be loved in no time.'

"Oh shut up, and quit being a bitch." I said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear the conversation I was having with "myself"

'A bitch? Me?' Waruhime repeated. She was silent for a while. I thought she'd be gone until lunch was over but I got my hopes up way too high. 'Well bitch does have the connection with being an evil princess, right?'

"What idiot even gave you such a name?!" I whisper-shouted at her.

'You.'

"... I hate these awkward moments." I said to no one in particular. "Is there anyway to make you never appear in my mind?" I asked Waruhime.

She chuckled. 'Aww, that's mean!' She said in a childish voice. 'And it's up to you! Once you stop being a wimp, I'd go away permanently.'

I blinked. "Remember a few weeks back when I drop kicked Deidara?" I asked her.

'Yup! And no: that was only temporarily that you stood up for yourself. If that were to happen, you getting pummeled over, again, you wouldn't give a rats ass, would you?' She asked.

I flipped the broccoli over with my plastic white fork, "I guess not..."

'Yeah, like I thought,' Waruhime said. For the rest of the lunch period she stayed silently which I was grateful for. Instead of sitting there like a zombie and picking at my food, I went ahead and did this extra credit assignment for math. And yes, I still don't like math... Even if the things I do hint that.

"Eureka!" I shouted and I could hear a few taunts behind me. But like Waruhime said before, I'm not gonna care for a while now, huh?

'You need to stop doing that...'

"E-U-Fucking-Reka."

'See?! You're getting weirder by the moment! Why did I have to be stuck with such a... Nerd!' Waruhime whined.

"No, look! I just solved this really hard math equation and I checked my work with the calculator and it worked! God, I'm a genius." I said with a grin.

'Nerd~' she chimed in and she was casually ignored while I was too engrossed in my algebra. When the bell rang for our next period, I stood and threw my trash away.

I headed back to my table to retrieve my backpack only to see a tall guy with white hair grab onto it with a grin. He had blue tips at the end of his spiky hair and purple eyes.

It was Suigetsu. I didn't like him, nor Karin. They were assholes and bitches. But together, they make Fucking Dipshits With No Life. Juugo was pretty darn... Neutral. He didn't do anything to make me feel out of place, but he didn't do anything to stop it either.

Sasuke was the same. Though sometimes, he'd tell Karin and Suigetsu to stop in some form or way if they're going too far, and they'd quit, but not without a final sprinkle of throwing my stuff across the floor. The best part... Yipee.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to pick a fight with our property?" I snapped my headed towards the abnormal, senior. He has blue skin and a shark like appearance. Does that sound normal to you?

"That little nerd over there is your property?" Suigetsu said and snickered. "Out of all the bad bitches in this damn school, you chose Ms. Eureka!-Im-Scrawny-And-I-Like-Math? I guess the Akatsuki are loosing their popularity."

I gasped. "I DO NOT LIKE MATH!"

'Yes ya' do; don't fight it," Waruhime said and if I could picture her, she was rolling her eyes.

When Kisame cocked his fist back, he suddenly paused when another impassive raven stopped him. "Kisame, do this another day; I'll scold them for now." I turned my head towards the other senior Itachi.

Once Itachi said some firm words to the underclassmen, they headed off to class with a few grunts. Though, he talked to Sasuke a tad bit longer than he did with the other three. Sasuke walked off in silence, catching up with the group of three. Sasuke didn't seem like he wanted to be bothered by Itachi, but he sat there and listened anyway. Well... Probably not. Maybe the words came in through one ear and out the other...

Anyway, I walked over to Itachi and Kisame with a smile on my face. It's rare that you'd see me smile cause there's nothing at school to make me smile. Unless you sadistic creeps think its something to smile about when getting bullied.

"I would've loved to see you pummel their faces..." I said to Kisame to which he chuckled in return, "but Itachi over here is more like the good cop." I chuckled.

"Anyways, uh, thanks for... Ya' know... Sticking up for me." I said awkwardly. It's the first time I had someone done this for me so I wasn't sure how to thank them properly. I rubbed the back of my neck when I didn't get a response; just a nod from the raven haired Uchiha.

"... So, uh... You could see my algebra homework if you'd like," I offered Kisame my homework since he took math with me instead of the seniors. Turns out he failed last year, so he's taking both courses this year.

"Don't mind if I do!" He said and took the paper from my hands and stuffed it in his backpack.

"Now he'll never learn anything..." Itachi grumbled and I smirked, holding back a chuckle.

"Oh well, he should be mature enough to make the right decisions," I said and shrugged. "Itachi! I don't have anything to give you!"

"No need," he said, "I was just helping out a comrade in need." I smiled and nodded. He's such a good person.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me... Gotta copy this homework..." Kisame muttered the latter and Itachi rolled his eyes in response, following his friend out the cafeteria.

•••

This is the first time I slept through class. I always found this class to be one of the most boring class I ever went to but I still never dozed off. Was it because I didn't eat anything for lunch? Maybe it was because of last night when Tobi called me. And I swear I have no idea how he got my number and I wasn't expecting any calls from anyone seeing that the only contacts I have in my phone are my uncle, my dad, and my sister.

At the end of class, Kakashi-sensei gave us a pop quiz about what he just went over. And lucky for me, I went to sleep and I was the first person he called on.

"Kaori, who was Masashi Kishimoto?" Kakashi asked me and I blinked at him with heavy eyelids.

"Uhh..." I sat up from leaning on my desk with drowsy eyes. "He was... that... That..."

'Quit your stuttering and maybe you could hear Mr. Douche bag try to give you an answer.' Waruhime snapped. I forgot she was there since she hadn't spoke ever since lunch.

I quieted down and listened for Hidan to speak. "He's the man who was first created and created the Sage of Six Paths to protect the world from great danger." Hidan said in a voice barely above a whisper, but I could still hear him.

"A man who created the Sage of Six Paths to protect the world from harm." I said confidently, paraphrasing off what Hidan said.

"With you being sleep throughout my class, I thought you wouldn't know anything I covered." Kakashi mused. "Perhaps you cheated?"

"Perhaps I'm just a good listener."

"Ah, maybe."

I was always the person to talk back to the teacher when they retorted with something smart. Shit, I'm smart too and no teacher is about to get away with out-smarting my smart mouth!

After class, which was my last period by the way, I headed towards my locker. When I finally got my combination in, I opened up my locker and a few multi-colored thumbtacks fell from said locker. And as always, there was some kind of note.

Not even wanting to glance at the piece of paper, I quickly tore it into pieces and balled it up. I then threw it in the nearest garbage can along with the tacks. They have something everyday for me, not that it's new to me.

I then finally got the chance to put some of my books in my locker, and needed one more book which I wasn't going to to tell any of you... Yeah. I need my algebra book... I DON'T LIKE MATH! Well that was until...

"You should pay attention next time, dumbass." Hidan remarked before closing my locker and walking off. I glared but let it slide because he helped me out. I reopened my locker and grabbed my jacket since it was slightly cold. I grabbed my social studies textbook to help me study for tonight and I also grabbed my reading homework. I didn't forget my math textbook as it was the first thing I grabbed. I was really happy because I was finally going home after a long day at school.

"And that's how Hidan-jiji would act when he'd be nice to people, un." When I heard the new voice, I jumped and looked at Deidara with a terrified look, dropping all my stuff, once again.

"Deja vu..." Deidara said as he began pick up the papers and the lone textbook. "Quit dropping shit," Deidara said and handed my my materials and I accepted them and closed my locker.

"And I thought that he was gonna be a complete douche with no knowledge at all," I said and slipped my jacket on, placing my bag on the ground. "What's up with that guy, huh?"

"He's pretty much like that every time he's nice to someone; it's like he has this instinct to be nice at random periods or something, un." Deidara said as he grabbed my shoulder bag from the ground.

"Hn." I grunted. "So Hidan gets pissy when he's friendly?" I asked and Deidara nodded. I snorted. "He's one mean douche." I mused.

"You have no idea," Deidara said and then cleared his throat. "But you're definitely not use to it yet, un."

"So it's only gonna get worse?" I asked, looking up at him. Yes, I am fucking short. I know...

"The more he gets to know you, yeah." Deidara said. "When I was in middle school with the bastard, he made Tobi latch onto my arm for an entire week cause he let me copy is history homework, un." He said with a look of nostalgic.

I chuckled. "I guess he must really dig social studies..." I mused to myself.

'Well he doesn't look like he could excel in anything else...' I heard Waruhime grunt. And just when I thought she'd be gone for the rest of this day...

"Wanna you come over this Saturday?" He asked me abruptly. Instead of my heating up like the clichéd girls in every story, I quickly turned down the offer.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Are you sure it's a no, un?"

"Yes."

"So what time should I pick you up?"

"What?! I never agreed to your stupid... Whatever the reason why you want me to come over!"

"Yes you did. You said yes, un."

"To being positive that my answer was a no!"

"Well you're gonna come whether you like it or not cause you've gotta attend our club meetings even in the compromise, un!" Deidara said and I frowned.

"Who's all going to be there?" I asked with curiosity. That doesn't mean I'm gonna come at all. I was just being nosy. Besides, no one never asked me to go somewhere with them so I'll be happier to decline his offer.

"Everyone except for one original member you haven't met yet, un." Deidara said and I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Who's that?"

"You'll meet him later; he's studying in America for now, un." Deidara said.

"At least tell me the name of this said secretive person." I said dully.

"Akasuna no Sasori." Deidara said. "He's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him." He said and I only nodded. Akasuna no Sasori... I know I've heard of him before because he's one of the popular kids. But I don't think I've ever seen his face. Well Akasuna—

"You should come," Deidara suddenly interrupted my train of thought and diagnosing. "Especially of you're interested in becoming a member."

I scoffed. "I'm not even sure about that!" I exclaimed. "Besides," I scratched the back of my head, "what time is this club meeting you speak of?"

He smirked. "It's right after school until... Whenever you want to leave, un." Deidara said with a shrug. "I don't mind having a few people sleep—"

"YOU LET WOMEN SLEEP IN YOUR HOUSE?!" I exclaimed.

'Exactly how old do you think he is?'

He laughed. "Yeah? So what?"

I blushed and glared at him. "THAT'S DIRTY!" I exclaimed and pointed at him.

He laughed even more. "So little Kaori-chan must be a virgin, eh?"

My blush when ten shades deeper and my glare intensified. "I'm going home." I said and sped up my pace, leaving him in the back laughing.

•••

"Bee-oji!" I shouted as I slipped my shoes off at the entrance and shut the door behind me. "Bee-oji I'm home!"

"Aww like it's my niece! So young and so beast! Fool ya' fool!" I rolled my eyes and chuckled at my uncle's antics. "Welcome home, I think I forgot to call your phone! Fool ya' fool!"

"It's cool Bee-oji; you don't have to call my phone everyday after school." I said. At 1:15pm everyday, uncle Bee calls my phone just to make sure I'm ok. I don't have a problem with it cause I really like my uncle.

"But it shows how much I really love you! Don't act like its not so cool! Fool ya' fool!" Bee-oji said and hugged me tightly. After every hug in the afternoon, he'd quit his rapping. It was a compromise we made.

"I gotta study and do my homework; I'm making dinner tonight, right?" I asked as I was already up the steps.

"Hurry cause I want you to make some Udon Curry!" He shouted up the steps.

"QUIT BREAKING OUR COMPROMISE!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

•••

While in the bed, I couldn't help but think about the events that went on today. I recalled the event when Kisame defended me from Suigetsu and his friends. I blinked when I recalled him calling me their property.

I AM CERTAINLY NOT THEIR PROPERTY!

Then when Hidan gave me the answer to the pop quiz. It was really nice of him. I didn't know, if we are even considered that, that friends gave other friends answers to stuff. I mean, I gave Kisame my math homework only because he helped me. But now I know to be attention in social studies. I really don't want to irk Hidan.

For this coming up Saturday, I was a bit nervous because I never been out with friends. I wonder if its gonna be like in movies where they have tons of people... I know that's not happening because its only the Akatsuki... And hopefully, they discuss something essential...

I guess I'll find out Saturday, huh?


End file.
